Don't Think, Don't Think!
by Himegami Ririchiyo
Summary: Mischief and Romance awaits ! "Ririchiyo Shirakiin resides at Ayakashi Kan, a mansion dedicated to those with Yōkai ancestry running through their blood. Through her endeavors of life at the mansion, she finds herself growing inevitably closer to her own Secret Service Agent- Miketsukami Shoushi." {Rated M for mature themes and profanity.}
1. Chapter One: Dog and I

**The story will begin as a flashback to when Miketsukami and Ririchiyo first met. The first episode.**

 ** _Don't Think, Don't Think!_ Is intended to run further than the ending of the anime, exploring Ririchiyo and Miketsukami's relationship. **

**Please enjoy, comment, and favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Inu x Boku SS, or any of said content throughout this story.**

* * *

 **ONE**

 **Dog and I**

 _"Time is a burden. That's what I believe..."_

 _"I've got a bad habit..."_

 _"I've been doing it since I was little,"_

 _"and it's not something I can control."_

 _"I will put up a bold front, and verbally abuse people for no reason."_

 _"This is my bad habit."_

 **It was that early spring day, that my fate began with him.**

The first to greet me was Sorinozuka. A childhood acquaintance, we had lived close to each other while growing up. As always, he greeted me warmly much like an old friend would. But of course, I instinctively gave him the cold shoulder. I had insisted that we had nothing in common.

"But I know lots about you." Sorinozuka-san ignored my icy reply. "Like back in the sixth grade... those girls asked you to each lunch with them. _'You're nothing but sheep'_ is what you said to them, but you cried about it afterwords."

"I wasn't crying! That was an allergic reaction!" I asserted quickly.

"You wrote a really polite apology letter after we got in a fight."

"I didn't! I was just practicing my handwriting!" I shouted once again, and then turned away from him

 **There, I would live in Maison de Ayakashi. There, is where I met him.**

Once out of the elevator, I began pushing the cardboard packages that contained all my belongings. They were hauled up onto a small cart, which I managed to push only a couple of feet down the hall before one slipped off and onto the floor. I released the cart, bending down to pick up the fallen box. No matter how hard I tried, it was far too heavy. I knew that. But I continued to struggle, persisting to lift it.

A cool breeze rattled the drapes of the nearby windows, sakura petals being carried by the draft. My eyes were fixed on the small pink petals that landed on the heavy box, before it seemingly floated out of my grasp.

 **And when I turned, there he was.**

Tall, clad in a black suit- his mismatched eyes gazed down at me intently. One blue, one gold. His hair was as white as fresh snow, and his expression was soft. Humble.

Seconds continued to pass by in what seemed like this infinite moment; where I just stared at him in awe. My mind was blank. Finally, I managed to regain my senses and muster a witty comment.

"Am I supposed to thank you now?" I scoffed, watching him carry the box back to the cart.

"No." He answered, to my surprise; standing in front of me and then kneeling down.

"Please don't waste such words on me. I've been waiting so long to meet you, Ririchiyo-sama." Just when I thought I couldn't become any more baffled, he lifted his head. _Is he crying?!_ I thought to myself in disbelief.

"From this day on, it's my duty to oversee your daily safety. My name is Soushi Miketsukami."

 **Miketsukami...Soushi...**

"My daily safety. So you're Secret Service. I didn't sign any contracts for you." I informed in efforts to dismiss him.

"Are you saying you don't need me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I replied.

"Then please," He held out a black-sheathed katana. I unsheathed the sword, just as he spoke the next words- that would doom me to our eternity together.

"I implore you to dispose of me." _To dispose of you?!_

"I exist solely for you. So if you say you do not need me, then that renders my life meaningless." _...was he sparkling?_

"You should value yourself more!" I exclaimed incredulously. Actually, I was a bit worried for him.

"You're so kind. You're even more wonderful than I could have ever imagined!" Was he completely _mad?_

"Please, make me your servant... No, your dog."

 **Thus began the makings of our contract, the dog and I.**


	2. Chapter Two: Keitai Denwa けいたいでんわ

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **I'd love to hear what you guys think about the second chapter.**

* * *

 **TWO**  
けいたいでんわ  
 **Keitai Denwa**

It wasn't me who hired a secret service agent. It must of been someone in my family who set this up for me. And... _they had to find someone so hard to abuse!_ But the whole reason I came here was, to be alone.

"I don't need anyone from the Secret Service. I'll just terminate your contract right now."

"Then..." Before I knew it, Miketsukami was on his knees again- holding that damned _katana_.

"Don't die!" I quickly interrupted him, snatching away the weapon.

To think he possessed so much loyalty towards me. He said he knows me from the past. That he had been waiting to meet me... It made me wonder why, or how was it that he knew me. He said I saved him, but I do not remember. Regardless, these thoughts were not coming from thin air. It was because of that night. The night of the attack. He took a bullet for me. And then, what's more, he pledged his loyalty to me in the sincerest way. Watching the faithful fox lower his lips to my nail- There was no end to his desire to serve me. At first, I had hoped he would grow tired of my abusive behavior. However...

"Ririchiyo-sama... are you really going to leave? And discard me?" Kneeling before me, holding my hand captive, he gazed at me with a look similar to a begging dog.

"I'll be right back." I told him, facing away towards my desired destination. _Deeply_ desired.

"To me, a single moment apart from you, feels like an eternity-"

"You..." I sighed.

"Ririchiyo-sama!" The dog pleaded.

"At least let me use the toilet alone!" I exclaimed.

"I shall await you here forever!" Miketsukami declared as I pulled away from him. _He was sparkling again, wasn't he?_

We were at a shopping center, since I had things to pick up for me to live comfortably. I didn't quite have all the necessities for my new living arrangement. But even the distraction of shopping could not draw my mind away from the memory.

 _"The only reason I am here- is my loyalty to you. Whether you are the daughter of a great house or not, is irrelevant."_

He told me that it was for me, for me alone... with no connection to my family name.  
How long I've waited to hear those words... I'd like to repay them. I may not be able to change right away but surely I can at least do something in return.

"All that's left is the cell phone." Miketsukami interrupted my thoughts, reeling me back into the present.

"Ah, you're right." I agreed.

"You don't have one?" Sorinozuka chimes in.  
"I see, I guess you didn't have any friends to call, ne..."  
"Ririchiyo-sama..." Miketsukami sniffled.

"I don't need your pity!" I snapped. "I'll be living on my own now, so having one will come in handy." I quipped. _I'm doing it again_.

After the nonsense teasing Sorinozuka and Miketsukami-kun put me through, we finally made it to the cell phone store. I had already predetermined which one I was to be purchasing, so it was only a matter of paperwork. Sorinozuka had insisted we stay until six o'clock, so our day out was more than enough.

It was time to head back and it was getting dark. Sorinozuka declined the car ride back, deciding on following in his _yokai_ form. Miketsukami escorted me to the car, opening the door for me as I slipped inside. I sat in the back seat with him directly in front of me, driving.  
 _And what of Miketsukami-kun?_  
My subconscious reminds me. That's right. I still have yet to repay him. Although, these thoughts come to an abrupt ending. As we were heading into the lounge of Ayakashi Kan, Yukinokouji threw the door open- bursting out of the entryway.

"Nobara-chan, you flattened me..." Renshou mumbles in a complaint, but is dismissed by Yukinokouji.

"Roromiya-san is missing!" Nobara is in a panic.

Of course, Miketsukami declares it be best for me to stay here; while the rest search for Karuta. I ignore him and make my way outside. Renshou and Miketsukami followed in suit, as we faced each other to devise a plan. Renshou suggested we split up. In that case, we were to exchange cell phone numbers. I had forgotten about my new purchase, and pull it out.

I didn't think my first use of this phone would be for this. We synchronize phones, exchanging numbers. As it completes, a small message appears on the screen.

Ｆｉｎｉｓｈｅｄ．

Ｗｏｕｌｄ ｙｏｕ ｌｉｋｅ ｔｏ ｓａｖｅ？

１－ Ｙｅｓ

２－ Ｎｏ

I press the corresponding digit for 'yes', unsure of my actions. The screen lists both of their contacts. "I... I think it's saved now..." I mumble nervously, concerned that I might have screwed up.  
"It is." Miketsukami-kun reassures me from behind, leaning down with a gentle smile.  
"Of course it is!" I chided.

"Then, I'll search by air." Sorinozuka announces as he flits off into the air.

"Wait! What if someone sees you?"

"Don't worry! Don't worry! I'll just pretend to be some paper floating in the wind!" What is wrong with him? If a human saw...

"You idiot!" I shout, stumbling forwards after him. "What if you get lost, too..." Before I can finish scolding him, a mass of black cloud wraps around the atmosphere of where I stand. The last thing I hear is Miketsukami calling out to me. And then everything's black.

"Where am I?" I move backward as I examine my surroundings. My back skims a cool, rough surface. It resembled a rock. It was no such thing. Hesitantly, I reach out to feel the surface once more. "A wall..." A _nurikabe_ , to be exact.  
I don't know how long it had been. Seconds, maybe a couple of minutes. _Miketsukami_. Time and time again, he had served me, and devoted himself to me faithfully. Right now, he must be worried. I can't wait till morning. I can't leave him there.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut you down." I declare to the _nurikabe_. A wind picks up signaling my _yokai_ transformation. Holding my _naginata_ , I charge, slashing readily into the wall. It disperses into the air before my eyes, behind it, Miketsukami in his _yokai_ form. He too, had attacked the wall trying to reach me. The white fox stares at me with wide eyes.

 _Hajimete..._

This is the first time he's seen me transform. My eyes are just as wide, my cheeks beginning to burn. I can hear Renshou mumbling in the background, but my focus is on Miketsukami-kun.

"You..." I whisper. Miketsukami embraces me tightly, and I can't even remember what I was going to say.

"Ririchiyo-sama! You're safe!" I'm looking up at him, contemplating whether or not to cut his embrace short. "Ririchiyo-sama..." He calls my name once more, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. At that, I ease into his touch leaning into his chest.

"Don't be so melodramatic..." I murmur, nuzzled against his torso. The ringing of a cell phone chimes through the air and my eyes shoot to it's owner.

 _Where is he carrying that?_ Renshou answers his phone, exchanging a few meaningless words.  
"Eh? Karuta's back?" He says, causing Miketsukami and I to look at each other with exhaust.

When we arrived back at the mansion, everyone was there in the midst of throwing both Miketsukami and me, a welcoming party. I stayed for little while, enduring as much as I could without making any snappy remarks. Miketsukami took me back to my room and I bid him a goodnight. I was going to head straight to bed, but not without a shower. I step into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I run the water till it becomes warm and then strip, standing under the rain of the shower. I didn't bother with a bath. I just got out and dried myself, sliding into a long white button-up. Passing the coffee table by my bed lies my phone. I stare at it and flipt it oped. The screen listed two contacts. Sorinozuka Renshou, and Soushi Miketsukami. I still hadn't uttered a simple thanks to him, and I couldn't put it off any longer. Clutching the pink cell phone in my hand, I settle on the bed. My fingers punch at the buttons furiously, trying to convey the proper message. Every once and awhile I glance at the cell phone manual, checking if I'm following through correctly. Finally, I sent the message.

"I sent it!" I sighed happily, my chest filling with joy. Just for a moment. Until worry taints my feat. "Wait...Did it really go through?" I fret. I navigate to the sent messages, reading it over.

 _I certainly have my flaws, but I look forward to working together._

Under the message, it read 'sent'. "D..D..Did I do it right?" The screen reassures me. "Is the subject title weird? This is so embarrassing..."

Eventually I calm down over the small excitement the message to him induced. I allow my body to sink into the bed, and its enveloped in sleep.

The next morning, I had all but forgotten of the late-night text message. I headed down to the lounge where I ordered some breakfast, fully dressed in my school uniform. Spring break was over, and it was time to go back to school. Yukinokouji began to fuss with her fantasy perversions, particularly now circulating around my high-school uniform. As I carried my tray of food to the table, placing it down- I hear the all too familiar call of my name.

"Ririchiyo-sama!" Miketsukami calls out to me, taking my hands in his. "So this is where you were." _Had he been searching for me?_

"Ohayou Gozaimasu." He greets me politely, and I stutter our a greeting in return. "O..Ohayou Gozaimasu."

"Thank you for your courteous message last night. It deeply touched me." The message! So it did send... I couldn't afford to become flustered in front of him of all people- so I turn my head and pull back from his grasp.  
"Huh! I was just practicing sending messages from my phone."  
"I shall read it every night before I go to sleep." He responds with excessive gratitude.

"Wah?! G-Give me that! I'll erase it!" I reach out desperately trying to snatch the phone from his hand, but he's too tall for me to reach.  
"Impossible!" He chuckles.  
"What do you mean, impossible?" I cry out.

"I have already backed it up to my computer and SD card, as well as via external message recovery service. And I have printed and laminated the note, and placed it in a safe." _Who does that?!_ He was twinkling with satisfaction. Knowing him, he wasn't joking.


End file.
